Things I'll Never Say
by Mockingjay-Wanderer
Summary: Quiero decirle que lo quiero, que es el tipo de chico al que busco, que con el quiero lograr todos mis objetivos, en pocas palabras: Que quiero que sea mi presente y mi futuro.


El era diferente. Diferente a todos los demás y era mi mejor amigo, cosas que no deberían cambiar. Pero yo estaba enamorada de el y su encanto. Jacob Black, el chico por el cual todas en la universidad "babeaban" los pasillos. Pero ahí estaba yo, la pequeña Renesmee tímida y callada que siempre caminaba al lado del "guapo moreno".

Esta es la clásica mañana en la que me levanto con ganas de no parecer tonta, con ganas de sorprender al mundo, pero sobre todo con ganas de sorprender a Jacob.

Me baño muy energéticamente con una canción de fondo que suena bastante fuerte para el gusto de mi madre, pero ya se acostumbro a esto. Además este es el último año que vivo en casa de mis padres. Me graduare en la carrera de medicina, saldré de Forks, conseguiré un trabajo en algún hospital de Kansas y lo demás lo seleccionara el destino.

Sobre la cama dejo varios conjuntos de ropa. Buscando lo que me quede mejor. Empiezo por probarme unos jeans azules no muy ajustados y una camisa de botones. Me paro frente al espejo y me examino detenidamente.

Soy delgada, mido como un metro sesenta, cabello castaño hasta la cintura. Me observo desde todos lo ángulos posibles, creo que estoy bien vestida. Cuando vuelvo mi vista a mi cara, veo a mi mamá recargada en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome calidamente.

—Estas perfecta —Dijo dándome un abrazo.

—Eres mi mamá y todas las mamás piensan eso de sus hijos.

—Renesmee nunca dudes de tu belleza —Me reprendió —Anda sal ya, Jake te esta esperando.

Mi corazón pálpito desesperado, casi podría jurar que se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia. Corro de nuevo al espejo, me doy un último vistazo y voy directo a la sala con mamá pisándome los talones.

Me despido de ella y papá (Quien decidió dejar su cueva/despacho).

Vamos en la camioneta de Jacob, hablando sobre su reciente aventura en el bosque junto a Seth. Tiene una gran gracia al contar sus historias, lo hace como añadiéndole efectos especiales, haciendo gestos, e imitando la voz de los demás.

—Entonces… ¿Qué harás esta noche?

—Aun no lo se. Creo que me iré temprano a la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas de broma? Es viernes, ¡Salgamos! —Su entusiasmo y su juguetona sonrisa siempre terminaban por provocar que me sintiera repentinamente perdida. —¿Renesmee?

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué tienes? —Parpadeo y sacudo la cabeza para regresar mis pensamientos a la tierra.

—Nada… ¿Y a donde iremos?

—¿A donde quieres ir?

—¡Sorpréndeme! —Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Cuando menos lo pienso estamos en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Al bajar de la camioneta Jacob me toma de la mano y no se como debo reaccionar. Quizá lo haga solo porque me tiene confianza y eso es lo mas seguro.

—Será una cita entonces. —Me guiño un ojo y sonrío.

Me quede helada y sin saber que decir. Una cita. Tendré una cita con Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Siento ese revoloteo en el estomago, lo que todo el mundo llama

"mariposas en el estomago".

Entramos al edificio y cada quien se va por su lado. Lo observe alejarse. Me encanta ver su manera tan elegante y divertida de andar. Suspire.

El resto de mi día fue pura distracción. Quería decirle tanto a Jacob que lo quería más de lo que se quiere a un mejor amigo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba mis palabras se quedaban atascadas.

Cada que iniciaba un "Jacob quiero decirte algo…." Terminaba diciendo "podrías ayudarme a terminar mi ensayo." Eso era, es, y será siempre frustrante, me pregunto que es lo que le pasa a mi lengua, pero se que no pasa nada con ella. Todo el problema es mío. Pueda ser que al final lo que siento por el sea un amor en silencio.

Un amor en silencio. –Repito.

Mis clases terminan mas temprano porque uno de los profesores no llego, a Jake aun le quedan tres clases así que acepto que una de mis compañeras me lleve a casa.

—Ya llegue, ya llegue. —Entro corriendo a la casa, sin escuchar ni una palabra de mis padres.

Me encierro en mi habitación y voy directo a mi guardarropa. Observo todo lo que tengo. Saco montones de ropa y las dejo sobre la cama. Y ya con eso, se que tendré un problema. Pero todo se soluciona cuando escucho una vocecita cantarina y se que ella va a salvarme. La tía Alice.

Salgo disparada a la cocina –ahí están mis papás, la tía Alice y el tío Jasper- tomo la mano de mi tía y todos me miran como si me estuviese volviendo loca.

—¡Te necesito, ya! —Ella asiente y corremos a mi habitación.

Se queda parada en la entrada de mi habitación viendo toda la ropa que he dejado apilada en mi cama. Sonrío como si ya hubiese visto venir esto.

—¿Tendrás una cita? —Pregunta con notoria curiosidad.

—Si… quiero decir no… —Estoy vuelta loca. ¿Debo decir que es una cita? ¿Es una cita? Jacob dijo que lo era ¿No? Frunzo el seño y añado: —Algo así.

—¿Con quien?

—Con Jacob, es una salida casual de las que tenemos normalmente.

Alzo una de sus delgadas cejas y me sonrío como toda una cómplice.

—Bueno, a trabajar.

Tomo diferente prendas. En la cama se quedaban las que me probaría y en el piso las que no, y cada que tomaba algo que no le gustaba –como mis pantalones deportivos y playeras- arrugaba la nariz como gesto de desaprobación.

Luego de haber cambiado muchas veces. Me da un vestido azul pálido de manga larga, pero a simple vista puedo decir que esta algo cortó. Por mi indecisión ella me reprende con la mirada y me manda al baño para que me lo ponga.

Me lo pongo y me observo en el espejo. Me llega un poco más debajo de medio muslo. Estoy perdida mirándome, cuando toca la puerta.

—Ponte estas mallas, están a juego y te harán sentir más cómoda. —Mete solo el brazo y me las da. —¿Zapatos de piso o de tacón?

—De piso, si no es mucha molestia. —Escucho una risita y se va a buscar.

{…}

Estoy esperando un poco intranquila en mi habitación. Ahora todos en casa lo saben, pero parecen no haberse sorprendido, es como si lo hubieran estado esperando desde hace años.

—Cariño Jacob a llegado —Anuncia mi celoso y adorable padre; Edward. Volteo a verlo y sonríe. Me doy un último vistazo. Acomodo mi cabello, mi ropa y respiro profundamente. —Todo saldrá bien. —Murmura. —Ven aquí un momento. —Le da unas palmaditas a la cama haciéndome un invitación a sentarme.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada. Es solo que a veces me cuesta darme cuenta que ya haz crecido. —Me da un beso en la frente. —Ahora ve y acaba de enamorarlo.

Siento mi cara arder y se que estoy roja a mas no poder. Beso en la mejilla a mi padre y voy a la sala. Me despido de mamá y me voy con Jake.

Nos vamos directo a Port Angeles a un lindo restaurante francés.

Pasamos largo rato hablando sobre el futuro. Lo que el quiere y no quiere. Pero de un momento a otro la conversación empieza a dirigirse a otro lado.

—¿Y la vida amorosa? —Pregunta. Trago estruendosamente el agua.

—Ese capitulo esta cerrado todavía —Murmuro jugando con la comida en mi plato.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres más delante?

—Pues lo que todo el mundo quiere; establecerme como doctora, encontrar a alguien, formar una familia… cosas así.

—¿Qué clase de persona buscas?

De pronto noto que se a acercado mas y esta poniendo el triple de atención a mi respuesta. Volteo para todas partes buscando alguna fuente de inspiración. Pero no hay nada.

–Es el momento- grita mi subconsciente desesperado.

Y lo se, se que tiene razón. Quiero decirle que lo quiero, que es el tipo de chico al que busco, que con el quiero lograr todos mis objetivos, en pocas palabras: Que quiero que sea mi presente y mi futuro. Mas sin embargo de que sirve en que este pensando en todas estas cosas, si al final todo se quedara en mi cabeza.

Aquí es donde desearía que el leyera mentes.

—Jake… yo… —Volteo a ver mis manos. Veo que su mano se aproxima a la mía y siento que mi corazón se detendrá. La toma y dice:

—Yo también —Volteo a verlo confundida. —Pero quiero que seas tu quien lo diga. Lo he notado desde hace algún tiempo y se que quieres decirlo… —Me muerdo el labio es hora.

—Estoy enamorada… de… —agache la vista y susurre: —de ti. —el levanto mi rostro obligándome a verlo.

—¿Te avergüenzas de eso? —Negué con la cabeza, aun mirándolo. —Me da gusto saberlo porque… el sentimiento es mutuo. —Mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente.

–¡EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO!- mi subconsciente esta bailando de emoción.

Luego de la declaración de sentimientos, pagamos la cuenta y salimos a buscar la camioneta al estacionamiento.

Una ligera lluvia cae y Jacob me abraza para ¿Bailar?

—Siempre quise bailar bajo la lluvia. —Estaba algo desconcertada y se que la expresión en mi cara es como: "¿En serio?" El se ríe y su sonrisa resplandeciente es simplemente la más perfecta.

Tararea una melodía y empieza a movernos. Me siento como si estuviera en las nubes, enamorada e ilusionada.

Me recargo en su pecho. Jacob deja de la melodía y para de bailar.

Volteo a verlo y me pierdo en su mirada.

Se acerca lentamente a mis labios. Me besa. Un beso dulce, tierno de esos con los que te sientes en todas partes menos en la tierra.

—Aun no hacemos esto formal —Dice a unos cuantos centímetros de mi boca. —Renesmee, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? —Sonrío tontamente.

—Claro que si Jake.

Me levanta en brazos y me da unas cuantas vueltas, cuando me baja me da un beso.

—Te quiero —Le digo.

—Yo también te quiero Nessie.

Se que me acostumbrare a esto. A el, a su cercanía, a su cariño, a todo.

Y al final, el capitulo de mi vida que pensé que estaría cerrado por mucho tiempo, ahora esta abierto, tendremos un futuro juntos y muchos sueños que cumplir. Eso último es lo que mas me emociona, UN FUTURO JUNTOS.

**Hola… 1, 2, 3 probando, probando (? Si hay alguien leyendo esto se los agradezco con tooooooda el alma. Soy nueva en esto así que espero que no sean crueles (? xd**

**En fin, gracias3**


End file.
